Stay with me
by Uchiha Anna
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde el regreso de Sasuke, y ahora esta casado, pero ultimamente se comporta de una forma extraña... ***SASUSAKU***
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa!**

**Ji,ji,ji se que no deberia empezar otra historia antes de completar la s demas, pero esta surgio cuando pensaba en alguna idea para el otro SasuSaku que estoy haciendo y se me hizo interesante.**

**Aquí esta:**

***-------------------------------------***

_**Prologo**_

Han pasado ya varios años desde que Sasuke-kun regreso a la aldea, lamentablemente los primeros años se haber regresado fueron muy duros para el ya que la mayoría de la aldea lo veían como un traidor, los únicos con los que realmente podía contar era con Naruto y conmigo, sus excompañeros del team 7, ya que después de buscarlo por tanto tiempo era ilógico rechazarlo, el estar tanto tiempo con el, nos ayudo a acercarnos cada vez mas y ahora 10 años después de su regreso finalmente esta todo en orden, el rechazo de los aldeanos se fue al igual que su sed de venganza.

Pronto cumpliremos 5 años de casados, al igual que nuestro pequeño, Akito-chan, si me lo preguntan en un clon de Sasuke-kun aunque creo que saco mi carácter, le encanta jugar con Ankoku-chan a molestar a Akari-chan, hermana gemela de Ankoku, ellos son los hijos menores de Naruto y Hinata, su otro hijo de 7 años se llama Minato, en honor al cuarto hokage. Naruto tiene poco mas de 1 año de haberse convertido en el Hokage, después de que Tsunade-sama muriera protegiendo Konoha.

Ino termino casándose con Chouji y tienen cuatro hijos y van por el quinto. Cuando Ino se resigno a mi relación con Sasuke-kun, cosa que no fue muy fácil, empezó a salir con Shikamaru, pero las cosas no se dieron muy bien entre ellos dos. Ahora Shikamaru sale con Temari y esperamos su boda dentro de un par de meses.

Otra boda que esperamos próximamente es la de Neji y Tenten, aunque creo que su boda es mas por compromiso que nada, ya que Ten esta esperando gemelos y nadie esta seguro de que sean de Neji, o de Lee.

Últimamente hay algo que me ha estado inquietando mucho, Sasuke-kun ha estado muy distante desde hace tiempo, aparte de que ha tenido muchas misiones, ha estado muy frío conmigo, hay algo que me oculta y no me quiere decir, quisiera poder hacer algo por el, note su cambio hace como 2 semanas…

CONTINUARA…

***-------------------------------------***

**La inspiración fue poca asi que lo hice prologo**

**Espero les haya gustado, tmb espero que cierta persona no me demande por ponerle 3 hijos xD**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Hasta pronto**

**Sayonara!***

**Atte:**

_**Uchiha Anna**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desclimer *Personajes pertenecen a **__**Misashi Kishimoto- sama**__*****_

_**Gomenasai por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente cap. Pero mi ordenador esta en su lecho de muerte, y ahora ando en un caber café, asi que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir y esta algo cortito el capitulo, pero bueno, es mejor que nada xD**_

_**Espero lo disfruten**_

_***______________***_

Hace 2 meses desde que regreso de una misión, se convirtió en un completo extraño para mi, me pregunto por que cambio esa hermosa y picara sonrisa que solo me daba a mi por esa expresión tan fría que congela.

La verdad lo amo mucho y no quiero perderlo pero no soporto mas esta distancia, como es posible que teniéndolo aquí tan cerca de mí, lo sienta tan distante. Es tan dolorosa esta situación para mí como quisiera que volviera a ser ese cariñoso padre y esposo que tanto amaba.

Antes pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en casa pero ahora difícilmente lo veo, si no esta de misión, llega muy tarde en la noche cuando yo ya estoy dormida y se levanta muy temprano a entrenar, al principio pensé que era normal, ya que fue ascendido a ANBU Pero su ausencia cada vez es mas frecuente. Hay veces en las que no lo veo en días y si lo veo lo máximo que nos decimos es un frió "Hola" y si intento conversar sobre cualquier cosa con el, saca la excusa de que esta cansado y quiere descansar.

Tengo miedo, no solo por nosotros sino también por como afecta esto a Akito-chan, antes podría decirse que eran como uña y mugre, es decir, inseparables, pero últimamente, Sasuke trata a Akito-chan muy distinto, como si le tuviera un profundo odio, lo mira con tanta indiferencia.

Han sido ya varias veces en las que no logro contener mis lágrimas. Recuerdo aquella vez en las que Akito-chan entro a mi habitación y me encontró llorando. Me pregunto" ¿Mami Te duele algo? Yo lo mire tratando de parar mis lagrimas, cosa que fue imposible y le dije: "Si mi amor, me duele el corazón". Y me responde: "¿Quieres que te traiga una medicina? Ya no pude responder nada solo lo mire con ternura, lo abrasé y me eche a llorar.

_***_______________***_

_**¿Qué tal les parecio?**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me dan animos de continuar escribiendo xD**_

_**Sigan dejando reviews**_

_**Subier la conti cuando pueda **_

_**Atte:**_

_**Uchiha Anna**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Tomodachi!**

**Etoo…. Gomenasai por tardar tanto en subir cap.**

**No les voy a mentir, me daba flojera continuarle :P**

**Aparte de que no tenia compu y también me daba flojera ir a un Ciber Café -.-**

**Bueno, después de siglos aquí les traigo el tercer cap.**

**Antes de que se me olvide los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disfrútenlo ^^**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::**

Hoy cuando desperté en la mañana, Sasuke se había ido y la verdad me ha dejado de importar lo que pase o deje de pasar con respecto a Uchiha Sasuke. Así decidí levantarme haciendo caso omiso de ello, para levantar a Akito-chan ya que hoy comienza sus lecciones ninja.

Fui a su habitación, toque la puerta y lo llame

-"Ya estoy listo mamá, solo tengo que ponerme los zapatos" – respondió desde dentro de su habitación

-"Muy bien hijo, te espero en la cocina, te hare tu desayuno favorito" –después de decirle eso, baje a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno, cuando me disponía a poner los platos en la mesa vi algo que me sorprendió, una carta con un pétalo de cerezo en ella, la abrí y esto era lo que decía:

"Lamento haber estado distante estos días, pero he estado muy estresado últimamente, prometo recompensarte por hacerte pasar tan mal rato.

Recuerda que te amo

Atte.

Uchiha Sasuke"

Ciertamente no sabia que pensar, si era un engaño para mantener apariencias o verdaderamente pasaba por una difícil situación, lo que importaba es que en ese momento me sentí un poco mas aliviada al saber que el me seguía amando.

Momentos después Akito-chan bajo, le di su desayuno y repentinamente me pregunto:

-"Mami ya te veo mas feliz, ya no estas enferma?"

-"No te preocupes mi pequeño, todo estará bien " – le dije sonriendo y el me correspondió la sonrisa

Termino su desayuno y se fue a la academia, yo subí a arreglarme para ir a mi trabajo en el Hospital de Konoha, cuando termine de arreglarme Salí rumbo ahí y en el camino me encontré con Hinata, quien también iba al Hospital, y nos pusimos a conversar

-"Que bien que Akito-chan ya haya comenzado con sus lecciones, Akari-chan y Ankoku-kun también comenzaron hoy" –me comento animadamente-

-"Si, tal vez les toque en el mismo equipo cuando asciendan a Gennin"

-"Eso seria maravilloso… -sonrió- Por cierto, ¿Como van las cosas con Sasuke-kun?

-"Mucho mejor a como estábamos antes, hoy me dejo una carta en la que se disculpaba por su comportamiento" –Sonreí-

-"Ya veo" –lo dijo con un cierto tono de indecisión que por supuesto note-

-"¿Uhm?, ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?" – Pregunte a mi amiga-

-"Lo que pasa es que…

CONTINUARA…

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::**

**Muajaja…**

**Los dejare con las ganas de saber lo que iba a decir Hianta **

**Otra vez perdón por tardar **

**Tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

**Lo prometo, igual con mis otros FF**

**Si pueden dejar Review se los agradeceré :P**

**Atte.**

_**Uchiha Anna**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola hola!!**_

_**Aqui el cuarto cap. Espero les guste….**_

_**Trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo ^^**_

_**Y también voy a cambiar un poco la estructura, porque ahora también intervendrá Sasuke y pondré un poco de lemon, no SasuSaku, aun.**_

_**Naruto /Masashi Kishimoto /©® **_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-"Eso seria maravilloso… -sonrió- Por cierto, ¿Como van las cosas con Sasuke-kun?

-"Mucho mejor a como estábamos antes, hoy me dejo una carta en la que se disculpaba por su comportamiento" –Sonreí-

-"Ya veo" –lo dijo con un cierto tono de indecisión que por supuesto note-

-"¿Uhm?, ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?" – Pregunté a mi amiga-

-"Lo que pasa es que… no nada, olvídalo" –respondió bajando la cabeza-

-"Vamos Hinata dímelo" –insistí-

-"En serio, no es nada, solo suposiciones mías –dijo a la vez que volteaba a verme con una sonrisa para después voltear a ver su reloj- ¡Sakura!" –Grito haciéndome dar un pequeño salto-

-"¿Q… qué sucede?" –Pregunté espantada-

-"Ya… ya van a ser las 9"

-"¡¿Qué?! Llegaremos tarde" –ambas corrimos para llegar lo antes posible al Hospital-

-"Si y ya sabes como se pone Ino con eso de que según ella hace nuestro trabajo en las mañanas"

-"Es una idiota… pero aun así tu y ella son mis mejores amigas"

"mejores amigas…" –dijo Hinata como diciendo lo que pensaba, preguntaría el porque de sus palabras, pero sabia que no me respondería así que no dije nada-

Al llegar al Hospital, extrañamente Ino no estaba y había una larga fila de pacientes molestos porque no había quien los atendiera, ya que en el turno de la mañana solo estamos como doctoras Hinata, Ino y yo.

-"¿Donde se metió esa maldita de Ino?" –pregunté molesta a la enfermera-

-"La Dra. Yamanaka hablo para decir que su padre esta enfermo y que tenia que cuidar la florería por el, trate de llamarlas a usted y a la Dra. Hyuuga pero no contestaron" –me contestó la enfermera-

-"Descuida, en un momento arreglamos todo, ve con la Dra. Hyuuga a ayudarla"

-"Si doctora"

-"Por favor todos vayan a registrarse con la enfermera, para poder atenderlos" –decía Hinata, tratando de calmar a la molesta multitud-

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensaba en como recompensarla por mi actitud, cuando pase por esa florería.

-"Floreria Yamanaka" –pronuncie en un murmulló-

Entre pensando en comprar un ramo, pero no espere encontrarme con "ella", se que es la florería de su familia pero se supone que a esta hora ella se encontraba trabajando en el Hospital. Al verme ahí se entusiasmo.

-"¡Sasuke!" –dijo a la vez que corría a mi para besarme-

Me separe de ella rápidamente

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¿Qué? ¿No te agrada verme? –Acercándose para besarme de nuevo, interrumpió el beso para decirme algo al oído- Puedo cerrar la tienda, si quieres…" –sabia perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones pero no podía permitirme caer in mis bajos instintos en esos momentos-

-"Ino debemos dejar de vernos, esto no esta bien tu sabes que yo amo a Sakura" –le dije dándole la espalda-

-"La sigues amando después de lo que te hizo…" –se acerco a mi por de tras y comenzó a besar mi cuello a la vez que acariciaba mi torso por debajo de mi camisa-

Me quede pensando unos instantes, se que yo amo a Sakura pero no se si pueda perdonar lo que me hizo.

-"¿Pero si alguien nos ve?" –Pregunte cediendo ante su insana proposición-

-"Ya te dije que puedo cerrar la tienda" –me dijo al oído, lamiéndolo después-

* * *

Pronto mas

Reviews?

Atte:

_**Uchiha Anna**_


End file.
